


No...Not Now

by Ember (HMSquared)



Series: Split [5]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Based on Real Events, But I’m covering my tail, First Kiss (kind of), Halloween, Justified Suicide, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Possibly Unrequited Love, Suicide, The violence isn’t too graphic, driven to suicide, wham line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Ember
Summary: Jack knows Anti will take over. That doesn’t mean he can’t try to stop him.





	No...Not Now

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> E̷̡̨̗̭̲͍̼͍͐̌̿̋̉̿̑̓͢͡n̛͉͓̳͓͉̞̠͊̃̒̋̿̒͟͟j̡͔͖͍̥͍͐͂̐̀̎̃̂o̴̧̖̗̫̱͉̮̾̉̌͝͠y̴̩͇̞͕̦̋͌͂͋̀͢ t̡̨͇͎̯̣̱͛̉̌̽̚͠͡h̡͚̣̖̘̾̓̽͛̂̿͒͡ͅȩ̹̙͖͉̑̔̓́̉̂̃̂̾̿ s̶̩͍͈͓̹͚͙̘͑̋͑̿̽̓͆͘͝h̸̫̦̯̣̝̠͓̮͓̰̄̐̏͋̇̏͘ơ͖̘̩̹͈͑͗̑̎͌̐͘͢͡w̶̧̼͖͍̣̹̹̤̩̅͑̓̓̊̓̆.  
> .  
> .

It all started...in the grocery store of all places. Jack was buying food and a pumpkin for his annual Halloween video. He was carving a bigger pumpkin, a scarier pumpkin. This year was going to be different.

Jack had just picked up the pumpkin he wanted when his arms seized. The pumpkin fell uncontrollably from his hands and crashed to the floor. A few people looked over, startled and confused. Muttering his apologizes, Jack bent down to pick up the pumpkin.

_Forgotten? Or did you just choose not to remember?_

Jack froze, hands on the pumpkin. His chest had gone cold. He knew that voice, a voice he didn’t ever want to hear again.

_You can’t get rid of me that easily._

“I know…” Even his voice was dry. Picking up the pumpkin, Jack set it in his cart and went to check out, every step thumping in his ears.

One thing was clear: Anti was coming, and Jack needed to stop him. He knew it wouldn’t easy, but he couldn’t just stand around and do nothing. He couldn’t let Anti win.

The day of the Halloween video, Jack was on edge. He savored everything, knowing it could very well be his last day on Earth. Once it came time to film, Jack dragged the table upstairs, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

The camera was ready. Pressing the record button, Jack took one last deep breath, not even attempting to smile.

“Hello, everyone, it’s Jack, and today we are gonna be carving a pumpkin!” His voice was squeaky and clearly scared, but Jack didn’t change it. He was okay with being scared; often times, fear keeps people alive.

Jack didn’t try to talk during the video. He just carved the pumpkin, occasionally explaining what he was doing. The spare knife stayed in the corner of his peripheral vision, not moving a muscle.

_You are severely underprepared._

“He’s here,” Jack muttered. Anti’s laughter filled his ears, laughter he knew no one could hear. He was helpless and alone.

_They will watch you die, Jack. There’s nothing you can do._

Bubbly phlegm was filling his lungs, a sign Anti was trying to take over. Jack took a deep breath, nearly coughing when a taste of blood rushed up his nostrils. Staring at the camera, he whispered, even though he knew the video would never see the light of day,

“Everyone, I’m really sorry about this.”

It happened in one quick, smooth motion. Grabbing the knife, Jack slit his throat, the bubbles leaving his body. Everything went black, his head crashed onto the table, and the lightbulb above him exploded, sending the room into total darkness. The only light and sound in the room came from the camera, whirring softly, it’s red light flickering in the dark.

Anti’s eyes slowly flickered open. He was lying on the floor near the door, and the insanity had lost it’s grip. This wasn't unusual, but it confused him. Why was he in Jack’s room?

The light was still out. Sitting up, Anti made out a blob in front of him, not realizing it was Jack. Looking up at the light, he smiled and snapped his finger. The light bulb flickered to life...and Anti nearly jumped out of his skin.

Jack’s head was still resting on the table, the hand holding the knife dangling beneath. Slowly getting to his feet, Anti walked toward his twin, confused.

Wetting his fingers to prevent an accidental possession, Anti checked Jack’s neck for a pulse. When he did, Jack’s voice suddenly boomed in his ears.

_I knew you were coming. I pretended not to, but I knew it would come to this the minute you shocked me._

Anti shuttered away, shaking. Placing a hand on Jack’s head, he whispered,

“Jack? You alright, buddy?” Jack didn’t move. Tears forming, Anti murmured, shaking him now, “Please wake up. You can’t leave us! Come on! Jack!”

A hysterical, choked sob escaped him when Jack refused to move. Rubbing his friend’s hair, Anti leaned down and kissed his temple. Pulling away, a sudden voice filled the room.

_So, the demon loves his human friend. How hilarious._

Anti turned around. A shadow version of him was standing in the doorway, crimson eyes glaring at him.

“Why are you here?”

_To prevent you from joining him._

The shadow stepped forward, smiling. Anti backed away from him, spotting the knife Jack had used for carving the pumpkin. It was still goopy, but it would work. Unfortunately, Shadow-Anti saw the knife too.

_That’s not going to work._

“Why not?” Shadow-Anti rose his right hand, the air in real Anti’s throat squeezing and suffocating him.

_Because I will be in your mind by then._

Anti lunged, grabbing the knife. He held it to his throat, the same way Jack had. When Shadow-Anti started to cackle, Anti smiled, tears forming, then drove the knife into his chest.

The demon that had plagued Anti for years disappeared, screaming as he vanished from existence. Anti crashed to the floor, knocking Jack’s chair over and sending him to the floor as well. Their hands found each other, but neither man said a word; they were both too dead to care.

The camera was still on, every word and image stored in it’s memory. A shadowy hand pressed the off button, copying the footage and uploading it before joining the rest of Shadow-Anti in oblivion.

October 31, 2016 was the last day a video appeared on Jacksepticeye’s channel.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
